1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and particularly to a semiconductor circuit suitable for use in hybrid ICs (HIC: Hybrid Integrated Circuits) for CATV (cable television).
2. Description of the Related Art
Wideband amplifiers used for amplifying and relaying signals in CATV systems must both provide extremely low-distortion amplification to avoid deterioration of image quality and maintain performance above a predetermined level even under severe outdoor conditions. Wideband amplifiers conventionally used in a CATV system have therefore employed circuits to compensate fluctuations in the gain characteristic caused by changes in ambient temperature. However, variations in ambient temperature affect not only the gain of the amplifier circuit, but the distortion characteristic as well. Each element making up the semiconductor circuit generally has a characteristic whereby distortion increases with rises or falls in temperature from a particular fixed temperature. Although there are circuits that compensate gain with changes in the ambient temperature, no circuits exist for compensating the deterioration in distortion characteristics that accompanies variations in ambient temperature.